


In the Smissmas Spirit

by Fenragus



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenragus/pseuds/Fenragus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift to the guy who convinced me to start making my own Team Fortress 2 fanfics. Also for giving me tips and in general being a cool fella to talk to. So here is a small gift from yours truly. Hope you enjoy, mate. </p><p>Fenragus - BLU Engie</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Smissmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AidanFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanFlynn/gifts).



1962 December 25th

 

Smismass time at Teufort. A day when both teams drop their weapons, sit down and have a chow, and generally don't try to murder each other on a daily basis, for once at least. Today this peace time has brought 2 former enemies a wee bit closer to being neutral.

Both mercs met near they're respective bases and started heading towards the meeting where all the action was taking place.

"So, "mate" hows life treating you at BL and U?" The marksman initiated.

"I guess the same as it treats you - stale and boring?" He looked a bit confused.

What? Nah, it's fun back there, always something happening, whether good or bad.

Bad as in your Icelandian friend burns down the kicthen or Scout doing something annoying as she always does? Engineer asked. I installed cameras in secret location around your base, have fun finding them.

"Uhm yeah, okay, we had to get extra fire extinguishers after Py' tried to make some smoked ribs, inside mind you." Flynn chuckled at the memories coming back. " Doc also insisted on closing all the windows and air ports, issuing a gasmask to everyone, said it betters the flavour the more smoke there is."

"So you sat there, with oxygen tanks and gasmasks waiting for those ribs to be ready?" Fen's eyes widened behind his goggles and a smile started forming after hearing RED's shenanigans.

Yep, the ribs were surprisingly good after 10 minutes of being smoked from the inside out. Although we vowed to never do that agian, it was quite a good meal if I do say so myself." The slim man took his cap off and continued walking.

"Well, that kinda stuff dosen't happen here, it's all more subtle and unnoticable most of the time. Say, how's your little Spy problem going along? Taking good care of your nurse? Heheh"

Hey! She ain't a nurse, ah'kay? She's a full blown proffesional snd she'll kick yer arse next time she sees you. And the problem is slowly resolving. By "resolving" I mean blue trenchcoat is getting more agressive and predictable. Also how did you know about my little predicament?" The Sniper shot a look at the hardhat.

The duo continued in the snowy desert, slowly approaching the meeting point.

"My reserve spy gave me his Cloak&Dagger so I decided to go snooping around in your base and caught you talking to yourself about how you will, qoute on qoute "Kill the good for nothing rat that he is and spill his guts out personally". Spying was also quite fun." Engie removed his goggles to clean them a bit, holding them up to the sun.

"Woah dude, ever heard of privacy? We're hired mercenaries but damb have some decency, will ya!" Sniper stopped and looked at Engineer in shock.

"Yeah, but since espionage is allowed between our two companies, you shouldn't be so surprised. Did you not know that?" Engie looked a bit surprised himself.

"Well, now that I do know that, I will surely get payback mate. I'll do some "snooping around" aswell. Hows that?" He seemed confident in his abilities to pull off a stealth run into a  BLU base.

"Now, now don't get cocky there busman, I might have been there at the right time and the right place, dosen't mean that you will be as lucky as me though" Engineer laughted off his adversaries attemps of infiltration.

"Ohh, I got tricks-a-plenty up my sleeve. Just you wait and see, shortie." His eyes lit up, he definately was hiding something.

A few friendly puches and snowballs to the face were traded equally between the two men.

"Yeah, yeah Slim Jim, you don't scare me or my team." Engineer rolled his eyes.

"And you think you do? Hah, not by a longshot "pardner", not by a long shot.

"Well my friend, it looks like it's time to part ways, for now." The Engineer started heading to the left, towards all the commotion at the meeting area for both teams.

"Yeah, back away from the conversation, real nice one there wrenchie!" Sniper shouted

"Whatever, you fancy sonofa bitch!" Engineer just waved his hand without even looking.

The usual killing grounds would resume tommorow, but it was fun while it lasted.


End file.
